


Réseaux

by dreamingthelife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Français | French, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthelife/pseuds/dreamingthelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara est coincée dans la même situation depuis maintenant plusieurs années, elle travaille sous la domination et le contrôle de Harry et de son patron Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

«Kara ! Bouge toi on a pas de temps ! Tu sais qu'on peut pas être a la bourre, pas aujourd'hui » 

La voix qui perçait mes oreilles dès le réveil n'était autre que celle de Harry. Pour ne pas le perturber je me lève directement et fonce vers la douche me préparer. Une fois dans la douche je l'entendais encore jurer tout seul à travers l'appartement. Il est stressé par la réunion à laquelle nous sommes conviés ce matin. Pour ne pas le perturber encore plus je me dépêche dans la douche pour pouvoir enfiler la tenue qu'il m'aura préparé. Harry c'est mon patron, je suis son employée. Ce qu'on fais n'est pas vraiment le genre de profession qui est accepté socialement.   
Une fois sortie de la douche, de retour dans ma chambre Harry avait pris le soin de sortir une jolie robe noire simple et élégante qui arrivait juste en dessous de mes mollets. Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'en la portant je serai juste un peu sexy et juste un peu sophistiquée, juste ce qui lui plaisait, malgré mon métier selon lui je ne devais jamais être vulgaire, toujours classe. C'est assez ironique car selon moi il n'y a rien de plus vulgaire que nos métiers, que ce soit le mien ou le sien. Lui est dealer de drogues et moi je suis pute, sa pute, enfin c'est lui qui trouve mes clients et qui récupère l'argent que je gagne.   
Mais Harry n'est que le début dans cette histoire, derrière lui, derrière nous se cache un regroupement de réseaux, 4 réseaux dirigés par un chef et ensuite le grand chef qui lui dirige les mouvements de chaque réseau. Harry dirige le réseau 3 qui couvre le centre de la ville de Londres.   
Aujourd'hui il y à une réunion ou le patron des réseaux va convier ses sous officiers et leurs « filles » pour parler argent, drogue et putes. En somme c'est l'apogée de la vulgarité.


	2. "Poses tes conditions"

Une fois que je suis prête Harry me dirige dans la voiture qui nous attendait. Jamais on savait ou on allait juste qu'on nous amenait au lieu de rendez vous prévu par le dirigent. Le trajet ne pouvait pas se diriger dans le silence, Harry s'oblige à répéter les mêmes sermons comme il le fait avant chaque réunion des réseaux. Il panique. Je le sais ce garçon est comme un livre ouvert, je peux le lire. La peur de me perdre ? La peur de rencontrer des difficultés auprès du dirigeant ? La peur d'être le perdant ? Toutes sortes de peurs lui passaient par la tête au moment d'arriver près du lieu du rendez-vous. 

«Parle moi bien, je te domine, je suis ton patron, jamais les gens ici peuvent savoir qu'en réalité on s'entend bien, jamais ils peuvent être au courant de notre amitié. Ils nous sépareraient et soyons honnête tu es tout ce qui me reste et moi je suis ton seul ami. Notre relation n'est pas idéale mais c'est la seule qu'on ait » 

C'est les dernières paroles que prononçait mon «ami » avant l'entrée a l'abattoir. Une fois qu'on allait passer la porte c'était mon dominant, mon maître et moi un objet, son objet. 

La porte qui se dressait devant nous était grise et lugubre tout comme l'intérieur qui nous attendait. Le long couloir semblait mener à une pièce ouverte et ronde un peu surréaliste. C'est pas le genre de bâtiment qu'on s'attend à trouver dans le centre de Londres. Tandis qu'on se rapprochait on entendait des voix résonantes et notre venue était annoncée par l'écho de mes talons qui claquaient le sol. Je sentais le regard des occupants de la salle scruter notre arrivée avec impatience, on devait être en retard. 

«H, je me demandais si j'allais devoir venir te chercher moi même » 

«Zayn »   
Le gérant saluait Harry de la main tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le fauteuil libre. Un unique fauteuil. Le chef de réseau s'y pose tandis que sa pute réside sur ses genoux ou à même le sol. Harry me laissait toujours le fauteuil et il reste debout appuyé au dossier du meuble. 

«je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu laisses ta pute s'asseoir et que tu restes debout, c'est toi le chef Harry, ne la laisse pas trop gérer la situation elle prends trop d'assurance. Je sais pas si ça me plaît ou pas tout ça » 

Comme chaque fois Zayn, le dirigeant scrute la décision de Harry de me laisser sa place avant de poursuivre les réels occupations du jour. Zayn est grand, il arbore de beaux cheveux foncés et des yeux quasiment noirs et si je le savais pas complètement sadique je le trouverais sans doute magnifiquement beau. Les autres chefs de réseau sont tous différents mis à part le fait d'être des enfoirés. Le réseau 1 qui gère l'est de Londres est tenu par Louis, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux traits doux il porte un air moqueur et nonchalant. Le deuxième réseau couvrant une partie se résumant au sud et a l'ouest de Londres est géré par Liam un homme courtois, captivant tout aussi beau que les deux premiers mais disposant d'une éloquence le rendant redoutable et après le réseau 3 central de Harry, on trouve le 4ème mené par cette fois ci une femme, Scarlett. Elle a la peau claire, les cheveux noir corbeau et porte toujours une teinte rouge sur les lèvres pour se donner un air blanche neige qui la rends en apparence inoffensive alors qu'en réalité c'est la plus sadique des 4. Mais tout comme Harry ça fait plusieurs années qu'elle garde le même employé. Un garçon Niall. Il est coincé dans ce réseau depuis même avant moi. Nous avons vu aller et venir des dizaines de filles sans jamais savoir ce qu'elles devenaient. Si elles repartaient et avaient la chance de refaire leur vie ou si elles finissaient mortes ou enfermées quelque part. Ça paraît extrême mais venant de Zayn et les autres ce serait pas surprenant. 

Tandis que les chefs de réseaux prenaient part a leurs activités et discutaient les raisons de leur présence je trônait fièrement dans la salle à côté des chefs, je faisais de mon mieux pour faire transpercer un air confiant car tout ce que je voulais était devenir comme Scarlett. Pendant un court temps elle servait d'employée à Zayn mais il la trouvait intelligente et dotée d'un esprit de pouvoir au naturel alors il lui donna le réseau 4. Je pourrai gérer un réseau, je me sens capable de le faire mais pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues je suis une simple pute. Être chef serait bien plus pratique car on sait tous que ma profession à une durée de vie assez limitée. On ne peut pas être pute à 40 ans. 

Quand la première réunion fur finie les chefs se dirigèrent à leur habitude vers un endroit plus privé pour discuter de nos sorts, au moins ils ne faisaient pas ça devant nous. Les 4 autres putes et moi nous retrouvions donc dans la grande pièce ou la réunion précédente avait été tenue. 

«Niall ça fait tellement de bien de te voir ! » 

«Si tu savais ! Alors comment tu vas depuis le temps, tout se passe toujours bien avec Harry ? » 

«Oui on s'entend toujours bien, enfin on coopère a vrai dire. Mais je commence à en avoir marre. De ne jamais voir un sous. Certes je vis dans le luxe et si j'ai envie de quelque chose Harry fait toujours un sorte que je l'obtiens mais c'est lourd. L'autre jour y a eu un article sur moi dans le journal après que j'ai été vue plusieurs fois avec un business man connu et un membre du parlement le lendemain. On commence à me scruter pour m'exposer en tant que pute de Luxe. On sait tous que Zayn va me tuer ou me cacher avant que ce genre de truc arrive et menace d'exposer ses réseaux. J'ai besoin de changer de poste. » 

«T'en fais pas pour ça. Change de clients, ne vas plus dans les lieux publics, pose tes conditions. T'es la pute la plus demandée de la ville les gens te veulent, si ils te veulent vraiment crois moi ils accepteront tes conditions. Parles en a Harry ce soir quand tout ça sera fini. » 

C'est ce que je vais faire je vais parler a Harry. Il pas vouloir me perdre et donc il fera venir les clients a nous au lieu de les laisser m'amener au restaurant ou me faire essayer et acheter de belles robes. 

******* 

«Alors ta passé une bonne journée ? » Harry m'interrogeait de façon sarcastique sachant que je détestait ces rendez vous et devoir regarder cet ordure de Zayn en face. 

«J'ai a te parler. Je veux poser quelques conditions avec les clients. Plus de lieux publics je ne veux plus être photographiée, je ne veux plus passer dans les journaux. Maintenant si un client veux de moi, il viendras à moi » 

«Kara tu sais que habituellement je te dirai que oui c'est bon et que tu peux poser tes conditions mais vu le contrat que tu viens de décrocher malheureusement tes conditions vont devoir attendre. » 

«Contrat, comment ça contrat ? Je suis une pute je ne fonctionne pas au contrat ! » 

«Un client de la plus haute importance nous a contacté, il à entendu parler de toi et il te veut. J'ai un lieu de rendez vous et une heure ou tu dois t'y rendre ainsi que des instructions sur la tenue que tu dois porter. Je me doutais bien que ce genre de truc n'allais pas te plaire mais malheureusement vu le profil du client on est pas en mesure de refuser »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde! si y a quelqu'un ici qui lit j'ai crée un twitter pour mes fictions alors venez me suivre on pourra en discuter! @Gonefic1D


End file.
